


dreams come true

by Callmebyyouroscar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Original Trans Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmebyyouroscar/pseuds/Callmebyyouroscar
Summary: Hunter Dearborn is a daughter of Elise Verlac and Theo Dearborn. After Clave's exile her family had to separate. Her mother supported Cohort and father decided to return to Paris Institute with Hunter. After almost two years Hunter's dad died during patrol. The only relatives left were her cousin Zara and mother Elise, but Hunter would rather die than support them. 16-years old Shadow Hunter comes to New York Institute to find out about her destiny. She thinks, that she knows a lot about her and her family, but there is a lot she is going to discover regarding her identity.





	dreams come true

Hunter liked the way New York could reflect her own state of mind. Autumn seemed to understand her too. Rainy and cloudy weather was way better than sunny Paris, she never liked Paris - her mother's homeland. Her mother Elise is a tall and very beautiful blonde woman. Her French accent made her look even cuter than she was. However, Hunter knew her mum's real nature: cold-blooded, strict, demanding and how Hunter believed, really crazy. As opposed to her, Theo Dearborn - her dad was a kind, gentle and warm person. Hunter had to acknowledge that he also was weak because her mother always manipulated and controlled him. Hunter did not like her blonde hair, she looked like Elise. She also was taller than other teens her age. Her facial features were father's. She had piercing blue eyes, long aristocratic nose and determined chin, just like her father. Thoughts of her parents took her away when she was waiting for Alexander Lightwood - young Council. He will try to decide her future. None of the Institutes invited her because of her family name, no one would trust Dearborn. She was sitting in the training room, when Cristina and Aline entered the room, laughing about something.  
"Oh, hi. Need help?' asked Aline. Cristina looked at her curiously.  
"Hi, just waiting for Council" said Hunter.  
"You are Hunter Dearborn, right? I am sorry for your father" said Cristina, her face was sad. Aline felt awkward. Hunter just nodded and looked down on her boots. Her expression was emotionless, cold and older than she was. She had a mask on her face, hiding everything she felt.  
"Where are you planning to go? It must be like early travel year" said Aline, trying to put a smile on.  
"I guess, no one wants to take care of Dearborn. After all, my relatives are evil"  
"You can count on Mexico Institute. My mother is very hospitable. You can train with Jaime and learn in our huge library"  
"And I will come with you?" asked Hunter. First time Aline saw that Hunter was actually just a little girl, who lost her family and almost lost every hope to be accepted and happy. She looked at Cristina with hope, she was desperate to be a part of Shadow Hunters' community, although she tried to hide it.  
"I have work here and visit Mexico couple of times a year" said Cristina sadly. Hunter's face immediately changed, she put her mask on, getting older in seconds. It broke Aline's heart.  
"You can come with me to Los-Angeles. I have a sister your age" said Aline.  
"Thanks, I appreciate your offers" said Hunter with a little smile.  
"No hurry, you can think of it and we will speak with Alec" said Aline. She wanted to give her a little hug, but it seemed Hunter was not much of a hugger. It reminded her of Ty, he has this "don't touch me or I will stab you” look.  
Hunter took her daggers and aimed them on a target. She threw both of them right in the center. Both Cristina and Aline looked impressed, not bad for a teenager.  
They talked a bit and then left the training room. Hunter was alone with her thoughts. Mexico or Los-Angeles? she thought. She liked both Aline and Cristina, even though they just met each other. She knew Aline was leading Los-Angeles Institute with her wife. They are a big family. What about Mexico? Honestly, she knew nothing about Rosales family and Mexico in general.  
She took another dagger and threw it randomly. The door opened and a dagger was just near a Shadow Hunter's face.  
"Jesus, you could kill me and I did not even watch the new "Black Widow" movie" he said. It was very famous Shadow Hunter, he was a hero for her - Simon Lovelace, a.k.a Simon Lewis.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming"  
"Nah, it's ok. What are you doing here? Alec is waiting for you in his office"  
"Can you, please, show me where it is, I don't want to make him wait any longer. I already annoyed him"  
"Ok, but promise you won't throw any daggers in my face”  
Hunter smiled sincerely, he is funny she thought, Isabelle Lightwood is lucky to have him.  
"So, do you have any ideas where they will send you? Any relatives?" he asked when they were walking along corridor.  
"My only relieves live in Idris. My mother and Zara"  
"Oh, Zara is dangerous. Alec would never let you go there, unless you want it."  
"I don't. Actually, Cristina Mendosa Rosales asked me to join Mexico Institute and Aline Penhallow invited to Los-Angeles"  
"You talk Spanish?"  
"No, only English and French"  
"So, it may be better to stay in United States, but it should be your decision. Here is Alec's office. Good luck." said Simon and disappeared.  
"Hello, Mr.Lightwood. I am Hunter Dearborn from Paris" she said. entering his office.  
"Wellcome to New York, Hunter. Good name for a Nephilim"  
Hunter hated her name, her mother gave it to her.  
"Thank you" she said, putting a fake smile.  
"So, I heard you were offered to go to Mexico or to Los-Angeles. Have you decided?"  
"Yes" she said, changing her mind in a second. "I choose Los-Angeles"


End file.
